I Pray The Lord
by princesa bonita
Summary: Now the Ripper is gone, and it has been almost a year. But when the nightmares return and Bug starts seeing someone who he believes is watching him, he grows unsure. Has the Ripper's soul returned, or is Bug imagining it all?
1. Prolouge

**_Author's Note: _**_I loved the movie my soul to take. So I chose to write about what happens to Bug/Adam after Ripper day on his 16th birthday. This is an introduction. Share your thoughts. Thanks,_

_*Ray-Ray_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own any characters or the plot from the movie. _

* * *

"I pray the lord my soul to take," Bug whispered to himself. He was down by the river again. At least once a week, he would visit the sight and remember the six of the Ripper seven who didn't survive. He knew that they were all with him still in his heart.

He had taken after Penelope in a way, he prayed every day. He and his sister had gotten closer ever since the night that they faced the Ripper. Bug hated remembering his own birthday as Ripper day, the day that six of his school mates died, one of which was his best friend.

Something good had come out of the whole situation, he and his sister; Fang, as she liked to be called at school, had mended their relationship. They were beginning to open up to each other. Bug was glad for it. His sister had opened up to Aunt May as well. Though Fang held her stature at school, she no longer messed with him. She talked to him at lunch and in the halls. Bug began to notice that whenever he talked with a girl, Fang would perform a background check. When things got difficult; he knew he could confide in his sister.

"Bug, what are you doing out here so late?" His sister said. He turned back to see her standing in her pajama pants and a light jacket. Her hair was put up in a loose ponytail.

"Hey Leah," He whispered. "I just came to visit them, it's been awhile."

"Bug, you were here last night." She said. She walked towards him and took his hand. "You miss them a lot." She whispered. Bug only nodded. "Let's go home."

Bug let Leah lead him back to their house. They had moved to a new home after the night the Ripper showed himself. He did feel safer. When they got home all the lights were off. Bug and Leah sat on the floor of Leah's room and talked until they fell asleep. In the morning they walked to school together.

"Have a good day Adam." Aunt May said as they left for school. "You too Leah," they waved to their Aunt.

Ever since that night that the he had been confronted by the Ripper, Bug had been treated differently. He noticed it from everyone, even his teachers. It wasn't fear, it was more respect.

"Good morning Bug." A girl said; he recognized her from his English class.

"Hey," he said awkwardly. He still wasn't completely comfortable around people, the claustrophobia didn't help. He continued to walk into the school hoping she would walk away. She followed.

"How are you?" She asked. She twirled her long sandy hair.

"I am good, how are you?" He responded; keeping his eyes trained to the floor.

"I am pretty good." She responded giddily. "What do you think about the novel we have to read for class?" She asked.

"I don't know," He shrugged.

"I think it is going to be a good story." She smiled.

"Hey, Hayley," someone called. To their left, a slim girl with bouncy dark curls was walking their direction.

"Hi Dalia,"

Bug took the opportunity to walk away. He then ran into Seth, his new found friend.

"Hey man," he said. Seth had dark hair, and dark eyes.

"Hey," They walked into the cafeteria and grabbed some breakfast.

"There is going to be a party this weekend, you should come." He said as he scarfed down a pop-tart.

"I don't know man," he said hesitantly. Seth nudged him.

"Come on, just this once. You really do need to loosen up." He laughed lightly.

Bug thought on this for the rest of the day.

"Are you going to the party this weekend?" He asked his sister during lunch. She looked up from her salad.

"Well, I planned on it." Riverton was a small town, so if there was a party over the weekend, it was _the _party of the weekend. It was the kind of place where you knew everyone you passed as you walked the streets.

"Seth says I should go. He says I need to 'loosen up'." Bug looked to his sister for advice.

"It would be fun; if you want to go you could come with me." She took a bite of her food. Bug took this into consideration. Then he nodded and agreed to go with his sister and her friends

Bug walked home alone. It was the times like this that he missed Alex the most. He remembered Alex's philosophy.

'To be a man, fake it. Fake being a man.' He had said many times. 'The better you fake it, the better man you are.' Bug reminded his self of that anytime he felt scared.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" Aunt May asked when he walked into the door.

"It was good. I got invited to a party this weekend." He said. "Leah said that if I wanted to go I could get a ride with her." Aunt May nodded.

"It sounds like fun." She said smiling. "How was school?"

Bug told his Aunt about his day. Later on Leah came home and they ate dinner together. When Leah was ready to leave, they left for the party.


	2. Whose Party?

**Author's note: **_A lot of this chapter is a review of Ripper Day in the movie. So, I again do no own the script for the movie or the characters. I only own my added characters :) So in the first chapter Bug is going to a party. That's normal. Well read and figure out what else happens. I won't spoil it for you. I hope you enjoy it. I hope it gets scary and suspencful for you! :) As always tell me what you think, _

_*Ray-Ray_

* * *

"Here goes nothing." Bug said as he walked onto the sight of the party. Everyone from school seemed to be there.

"Hey Bug!" It was Hayley. Bug sighed.

"Hey," he said. She walked up to him. She was wearing a short black skirt and a shimmery purple top. She looked good, Bug had to admit it.

"I didn't know you were coming." She said smiling. "I am glad you did. Do you want to dance?"

_Is she this bouncy all the time? _Bug wondered. She pulled him farther into the crowd without waiting for an answer.

Bug looked around feeling completely uncomfortable. There were so many people; he was beginning to feel nauseous. He didn't want to upset the girl though, so he danced with her. She swayed her hips with the rhythm and pulled herself close, pressing against him. Bug felt completely clueless. The most contact he had had from a girl had been a kiss on the cheek. Remembering that was painful. Finally the song ended and Hayley pulled him away from the crowd.

"You don't look so good." She said still smiling.

"It is really hot in here." He said.

Just then he spotted Seth, who was dancing with a shorter blonde girl. He waved to him and then walked over to where Bug and Hayley were standing.

"Hey Adam, you decided to come." He punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah, whose party is it anyway?" He asked. Both Hayley and Seth laughed.

"I don't know man, another friend invited me." Seth said. Hayley said the same thing. This got bug to join in their laughter.

"So Bug, do you want to get some fresh air?" Hayley asked.

"I'll let you go," Seth said winking as he walked back to the short blonde girl who had resorted to dancing with a friend.

Bug and Hayley walked outside and stood on the porch.

"So, your birthday is coming." Hayley said. He winced; he had been trying to forget his birthday completely.

"Yeah," He said rubbing the back of his neck. His head was beginning to hurt. He hopped it wasn't a migraine; he hadn't had once in almost a year, if they were to return Bug didn't know what to expect.

"Are you going to do anything?" She asked. Bug knew she was only being polite. She had to know that is wasn't the best day for anyone in Riverview.

"No," he answered honestly.

"Oh," Hayley said quieter now. "I guess it wouldn't be much fun to celebrate your birthday, I mean considering all that has happened." She looked to the ground.

"Yeah," Bug replied shortly.

"What was it like?" Hayley asked suddenly. "I mean it had to be scary as hell." Bug only nodded.

"You have no idea." He was remembering how frightened he was when he realized that Alex, his best friend, was host to the Ripper's soul. He feared for his own life, but for Alex's as well. He knew that to get rid of the Ripper meant get rid of Alex.

Bug had some difficulty holding his self together.

"Bug, are you okay?" Hayley asked, touching his arm gently.

"Huh yeah, I'm fine." He said. He looked at her and attempted to smile.

"You were miles away. What were you thinking about?" She asked. Bug sighed; he guessed it wouldn't hurt to tell her. He walked over to the porch swing off to the right and sat down.

"I was thinking about what happened last year on my birthday." He said softly. "It started at midnight. Everyone was down at the sight. The cops called off the celebration, so to say, before we could 'kill' the Ripper. It was something we did every year.

"That night a friend of mine, Jay was found at the river bank later in the day. The Ripper had killed him as he was walking home. The killings proceeded; Penelope next, then Brandon and Brittany, then Jerome. I watched Jerome die in my room. I couldn't find Alex, who had been with me only moments ago.

"I had left to get him some water when I heard someone at the door. It was Paterson; he came to take me in as the Ripper, because my Aunt was on the floor unconscious. We thought my Aunt was dead, but she wasn't. She got lucky; she had lost a lot of blood and was in the hospital for a long time. Oh, how wrong he was." Bug was remembering how the Ripper had snuck up on the two of them and disarmed Paterson and then killed him. He looked at Hayley; her expression was apprehensive so Bug continued.

"After he had killed Paterson he came after me. My sister came back to help me but it was a futile attempt; we hid in the closet hoping that he would leave. Of course he didn't, I thought that was the end, but the Ripper heard something upstairs. He hurried up, leaving my sister and me alone. I told her to go to the neighbors and call the police. She had been so brave. I didn't think she would have come back in the house period because she had been angry before she left. Nonetheless, I was grateful that she did come back.

"Then I followed the Ripper. When I reached my room where Alex had been moments before, it was empty. I looked around and say that the window was open and there was blood leading to the closet. That is when I found Jerome. He wasn't dead yet. He told me how much of a hero I was. Then I lost him. I stood there helplessly looking at one of my closest friends, dead on my floor.

"I was startled when Alex climbed through my window. He looked at Jerome and was just as scared as I was. But I had realized something. Every time the Ripper would appear, Alex would disappear. But it didn't make any sense. We had tested each other; he wouldn't be able to kill me. In the letter I had gotten from Penelope earlier that day, she said there was a chance that the Ripper's soul was within one of the six and he had chosen now to attack the seven of us."

Bug looked at Hayley again, now her eyes were wide with anticipation and fear.

"Go on Bug, I want to hear the rest of the story." She scooted closer to him and clutched his arm. This made Bug a little uncomfortable, but he said nothing.

"Okay," he said after a moment's hesitation. "I explained my theory to Alex, and provoked him. Soon the Ripper took over his mind. He tried to bribe me, said that if I let him go, he and I would be known as heroes. We would pin the blame on Jerome. Jerome was blind, it was a crazy accusation. I refused and then he attacked me. I reached for the large knife that was in the house, I had brought it with me before so that I could be safe. It was also how Alex and I tested each other fifteen minutes before. We struggled with each other for some moments, and then I got the upper hand. I thrust the knife into his stomach. That was when the real Alex returned.

"He looked at me and said, 'I'd thought he'd never leave.' And he then asked, 'Where is the biggest knife in the kitchen?' I told him it was where it needed to be." Bug stopped talking and looked down at the floor. His head was still bothering him; he prayed silently that it wasn't a migraine.

"Just like that, my friend was gone. He fell to the floor lifeless. His blood was all over my hands. I couldn't make myself move. I stood there until the police finally arrived. Then it was over."

They sat there in silence for a few moments. Hayley was clinging to his arm tight now, partly from her own fear, but she was also trying to comfort Bug.

"I'm sorry Bug," she whispered.

"It's okay, it had to be done. Alex knew that. He forgave me." He said confidently. "Do you want to go back inside; it's getting pretty chilly out here." He asked standing up.

"Yeah," Hayley said, and she followed him back inside.

What Bug didn't know was that Leah was standing on the side of the house smoking a cigarette listening to the whole story. She found a new respect for her younger brother. He had been so brave in what had to be the scariest thing a person could ever face. He had had the courage to kill his best friend. She crept back into the house and rejoined the party.

"So, what happened?" Seth asked and Hayley went to dance with her friends.

"What do you mean?" Bug replied, generally confused.

"Come one, you know what I mean. Did you get anything from her?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively. Bug scoffed.

"No, man she isn't like that. Besides that isn't what I am interested in right now. I am still surprised every girl in school doesn't think I'm a freak."

"Dude, you are a hero." Seth said slapping his back. "So what did happen when you two went outside?"

"I don't feel like a hero, and nothing Seth," Bug said once more. "We just sat on the porch swing and talked." He shrugged his shoulders. Seth didn't seem satisfied with that answer but said nothing because another girl was walking up to them now.

"Hey Seth, hey Bug," She said smiling. Her long dark hair fell over her face ever so slightly, hiding a pair of sparkling brown eyes.

"Hello Maria." Bug said politely. He noticed Seth looking Maria up and down, checking her out.

"How are you Bug?" She asked.

"I'm fine," He replied, "what about you?" The girl shrugged.

"Good as always I guess." She replied. "Hey Fang," She said as Leah approached from behind.

"Hey," She smiled. "Bug, I think we should be getting home, the party is dying down anyway." Bug nodded and said goodbye to Seth and Maria.

Leah and Bug walked out to the car in silence. Off in the distance he thought he heard a rustling in the woods. He looked, but saw nothing. As Bug stepped into the car, he swore that he saw a blurred figure scurrying into the woods.

"You looked spooked Adam." She said softly as they drove down the road.

"I thought I saw something in the woods." He said honestly. His sister gripped his shoulder.

"What would be in there?" She asked. "The Ripper is dead; you killed him a year ago. Don't worry about it." She smiled reassuringly.

Bug felt more comfortable knowing that his sister was confident in her belief. When they arrived home, Aunt May was asleep. They crept upstairs quietly and went to sleep. For hours Bug lay awake wondering about what he saw in the woods.

_It was probably an animal. _He rationalized with himself. Soon he fell asleep and was tossing and turning uncomfortably.

He was standing in his room in his old house. The window was wide open and there was blood on his hands.

"It isn't over Condor." Bug turned around to see Alex standing in the doorway, his shaggy hair ruffled as if he had just been in a fight. Behind him were Jerome, Brandon, Brittany, Penelope and Jay. They all nodded in agreement to what Alex had said.

"What… what do you mean it isn't over?" He asked. He took a step towards them. He missed them so much; he even missed Brandon, who had been a total ass to him.

"You know what he means Bug." Penelope said. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "You are so brave." She said before rejoining the others.

"I don't understand. Tell me what is going on." He pleaded, feeling scared. Jerome walked up to him and held his hand out; there was something he was holding. Bug extended his own arm, and took the object. When he saw what it was he almost dropped it.

The Ripper's knife, it was clean and shiny as if it was brand new. He flicked it open and the word _vengeance _was engraved on each side of the curved blade, just as it had been before. Bug looked up to his friends to ask them more questions, but they were gone. A loud whistling sound came from the window, he turned to face it but saw nothing.

From behind him he felt someone creep up on him. Before he could spin around to see who it was, a large grubby hand stained with blood covered his mouth and pulled him out of the room.

Bug screamed. He was back in his room, under the covers of his warm bed. Bug turned on the lamp in his room and looked around him. His window was shut, his hands were clean, and there was no Ripper knife. He ran his fingers through his sweat soaked hair and tried to slow his breathing.

_It was only a dream. _He thought to himself. Relief washed over him and he slowly fell back asleep.


	3. Happy Birthday Bug and Ripper

**Author's Note: **

_Another chapter is complete. :) I had some help on this one. Thanks to **The White Prince** :) I have finished details on this chapter. _

_I hope you enjoy, and tell me what you think, please. :) _

_Ray-Ray_

* * *

The rest of the weekend passed by in a blur, Bug slept in and had continued to dream of his friends. It was always the same dream. He could not be sure if it meant anything, but it scared him too much to think about. He tried to push the images from the dream to the back of his mind, but when he fell asleep he couldn't escape it. He resorted to staying up as late as he could. On Sunday, he finally gave into sleep.

Bug was awoken by his sister bouncing on his bed repeatedly.

"Happy seventeenth," she said smiling. Bug thanked her groggily. "What time is it?"

"Six," Leah smiled sheepishly. Bug groaned and turned over in his bed. Leah nudged him, "get up." She giggled.

"Fine, I'm up. Are you happy?" He asked. Leah stood and skipped to the door.

"I will be when you are downstairs eating the breakfast I made for you." She hurried from his room and retreated down the stairs.

Bug got up and walked to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror for a long moment then opened the cupboard. He wasn't sure exactly why he had come in here but he did. Closing the cupboard he looked into the mirror. For a brief moment he swore he saw Brittany's behind the reflection of the shower curtain. He turned, but saw no one. When he looked back, she was standing close to the mirror.

She mouthed something like, 'beware.' Bug couldn't be sure what she had said. He shook his head and shut his eyes.

"You are just imagining it bug." When he opened his eyes there was no other reflection in the mirror aside from his own. Bug left the bathroom and walked downstairs.

"Here is your breakfast." Leah said smiling. A large pancake was placed at the center of the plate, some bacon and eggs were set on the sides. Bug smiled back at Leah.

"Thanks," he said as he took his first bite. Leah sat next to him and placed her head in her arms.

"So that Hayley girl seems to be really interested in you." She was practically giggling.

At the mention of Hayley's name, Bug chocked on his eggs.

"What?" He asked.

"Hayley, she likes you." Leah said.

"What makes you say that?" Bug asked even though he could tell on his own that Hayley held some particular interest in him.

"The way she talks to you, and looks at you. She is bubbly around you." Leah said.

"So she isn't always so bouncy?" He asked, surprised. Leah shook her head. Bug finished his bacon, and then switched his attention to the large pancake that took up most of the plate.

"I think she is a cute little girl." Leah said, approving. Bug shook his head.

"Why are you so interested in being my match maker?" He laughed. "Last year you were making sure girls stayed _away_ from me." His tone was harsh and it surprised him. He didn't know what had overcome him. "I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay, you're right. I didn't want girls around you. I was mad at you. I am sorry about that, I regret it deeply." She stood up after a moment and walked to the stairs. "Do you want to get a ride to school today?" She asked curtly.

"Yes please," he answered. Leah only nodded as she pounded up the stairs. Bug rinsed his plate in the sink then placed it in the dishwasher. Finally, he settled on the couch and began to relax.

The sun peaked through the breaks between the trees. It was outrageously hot as Bug made his way through the woods. _It shouldn't be this hot. _He thought. Bug looked down at himself. He was dressed in heavy layers, topped off by a dirt covered trench coat. He took a second look at the coat. He wasn't sure it was dirt that covered it.

Bug's paced increased as he saw someone in the distance. As he got closer, he was sure who it was.

"I found you, you bitch." He spat the words as he came up behind the slender blonde. His voice was unbelievable deep, almost inhuman. She spun around a moment too late. Before she could scream he took his in his arms, lifting her off her feet. Her eyes were wide with shock and horror._ Wonderful, I want you to be scared. _He thought to himself. This was the pleasurable part. He couldn't get enough of it, but he knew it would only last for a few moments, maybe less.

He slit her throat first, stifling her screams to a mere gurgling sound. Then he stabbed her several times in the abdomen, the blood spurting onto his already dirtied clothing. He felt the warm liquid as it covered his hands and face. He sighed with pleasure, and watched as the blood trickled down her body. How it pleased him to kill a person was twisted. A part of him understood that, but he wouldn't let it stop him. He must continue. He closed the blade with a swift flick of his wrist. Then tossing the girl aside he hurried away from the scene, leaving the girl's body on the ground.

Bug sat up on the couch. He was breathing heavily, his hands on his forehead.

_Was that truly how Brittany had died? _He asked himself. Why had he dreamt it, in the Ripper's point of view no less? Bug shivered; he was worried about today from the start. It was the most dreaded day in his year.

_What if…? No, it can't be. _He thought to himself. There was no way the Ripper was still alive. He had killed him, the soul died with Alex. _Or did it, _some voice in his mind refuted. Bug shook the thoughts away.

"Hey Adam, how are you feeling today?" Aunt May had entered the living room. She sat beside him and placed her arms on his shoulders. "How does it feel to be seventeen?" Bug shrugged.

"I feel the same, but can we not do anything for my birthday this year?" He asked in a small voice. Aunt May looked at him curiously. She must have read his facial expression, because she nodded and agreed with his request.

"Are you ready for school Bug?" Leah had returned downstairs and was walking to the front door. Bug nodded and stood to follow her, grabbing his book bag from the kitchen table. Then he hurried out of the room saying a quick goodbye to his aunt.

"Have a good day at school," she called from inside.

They arrived at school shortly after that. Leah hopped from the car and made her way the front. Bug waited a moment longer before he left the car. He was unprepared for today. He didn't want hordes of people surrounding him to wish him a happy birthday. This was, to him, the saddest day he knew.

"Hi Bug," Hayley said from his right. "Happy birthday," she said tentatively. Bug smiled softly and thanked her. She walked with him into the building then to his locker. Her presence was quiet unnerving. He wished that Hayley would catch on, but she didn't seem to notice his discomfort.

"So I was thinking about what we talked about Friday night," she started in a light tone. "And I thought that you should make it a night to never forget, a good memory." She finished putting emphasis on the word 'good'.

"I don't know." He said hesitantly. He wasn't sure there was a way to make Ripper day, a good one.

"Well, think about it." She said, placing her hand on his arm briefly. Then she turned and walked away, her hair bouncing slightly.

"Why does everyone insist on making this day a good one?" He asked himself. "_I thought that you should make it a night to never forget, a good memory." _He mimicked.

"What are you talking about Bug?" Seth had snuck up behind him.

"Nothing," he said shrugging his shoulders. Then he continued on to his classroom, thinking about the Ripper.

Throughout the day Bug heard strange whispers. Rumors were going around about the Ripper.

"Did you hear? Melissa didn't return home from the party over the weekend. They found her this morning, in the river." A boy in his fourth hour said. The girl he was whispering to, gasped.

"I don't believe you." She whispered.

"See for yourself, watch the news." He shrugged and turned to the teacher. Rumors like this kept spreading, each one more gory than the last.

By lunch, Bug was sick of all the happy birthdays. He would merely nod his thanks to whoever had spoken. _Hopefully I can have a semi-silent lunch._ He thought, but of course that was not the case.

"Hey Bug," A shrill excited voice said from behind him, and a moment later Hayley was sitting right next to him.

"Hi," he said. He turned back to his food and finished his sandwich.

"Hey Adam," another girl said. He turned to see Fang.

"Hey Fang," he said with a faint smile. Hayley stiffened.

"Do you want a ride home today?" She asked sitting next to them. Bug nodded, from the corner of his eye he saw that Hayley had begun to eat her food and was avoiding eye contact with everyone.

He was glad when he and Leah were on their way home. He looked out the window silently. In the rearview mirror Bug could have sworn he saw a person wearing a large trench coat and a mask. _The Ripper, _the voice in his mind said. _He returns. _Bug fought to remove the thoughts from his mind completely.

About half way to the house, they drove past several police cars and an ambulance. They slowed as they passed by, looking at the sight. Adam knew that what the students had been saying was true.

"Adam, are you alright?" Leah said. Bug looked at her; he noticed that they were home. She had unbuckled her seatbelt and was waiting for Bug to move.

"I'm fine," He said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. Leah eyed him cautiously but said nothing else.

As soon as they stepped in the house, Aunt May was asking her usual questions.

"How was your big day Bug?" Bug looked at his Aunt and said nothing. Why was she always curious about his day, it was irritating.

"It was fine." He said shortly. His Aunt looked from him to his sister in wonder. Leah shrugged.

"Did something go wrong?" She asked placing her arm around him. Bug shrugged her off.

"Nothing went wrong. Just, leave me alone for a while." Then he retreated up the stairs and shut his door.

Aunt May and Leah just stared at one another for a moment. They were both worried about him.

"It is a bad day for him." Leah said. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed water.

"Did anyone give him a hard time?" May asked.

"No, they never do. I would know if they did. Besides, they all see him as a hero now." Leah sat down at the kitchen table and motioned for her aunt to sit next to her.

"I guess," she replied though she was still worried. "I hope that this behavior is only for today. It worries me."

"I know," Leah said, staring at her water. "He acted this way last year. I had thought it meant…" She trailed off. She knew she shouldn't think about these things.

"I understand Leah. I don't think that is possible." She said reassuring the girl. Aunt May stood.

"What are you going to make for dinner?" Leah asked.

"Adam's favorite."

"So we are ordering pizza, getting Dr. Pepper and having chocolate pudding for desert?" She laughed. Aunt May nodded. She walked off and dialed the pizza place's number.

Bug paced in his room.

_What is going on? _He asked. He was so worried. He had exploded on his family for no reason. His migraines were returning and he was seeing things in the woods. All of these things happened while the Ripper was alive.

"Adam, come down to dinner." His Aunt called. He sighed and left the room, looking back at his window. He could have sworn he saw the matted hair and gruesome face of the Ripper.


	4. Unknown Name Unknown Number

**Author's Note: **_Chapter three is complete! I know... it is insanly short, but bare with me. I didnt see it fit to give away more than what I did. As always share your thoughts :)_

* * *

Bug was delighted to see his favorite assortment of foods waiting for him in the kitchen. Aunt May had ordered pepperoni pizza, and bought Dr. Pepper and pudding to go along with it. A smile grew on his face, reaching his eyes.

"Thanks Aunt May." He said. There was a flicker of pleasure in her eyes as she looked at Bug.

"Go on and get your serving." Leah said. She was grinning as well.

The terrible thoughts he had been thinking only moments ago had evaporated, at least temporarily. He sat down at the table with his plate full of food. Leah sat next to him and nudged him playfully.

"Well don't just stare at it." She laughed. Bug chuckled softly as he took his first bite. It was absolutely delicious. He mumbled another thanks to Aunt May. She smiled politely and took a piece of pizza. She wasn't much of a big eater herself, but she couldn't resist pizza.

Once dinner was finished Leah pulled Bug aside.

"So, you know how you have been talking to that Hayley girl?" She suppressed giggles as she spoke. Bug raised one eyebrow as if to say, yeah?

"Well, I took the opportunity to talk to her between classes. She is really sweet, and she is _really _into you. So I invited her over sometime this week, we could all hang out." Bug could feel his face flushing. It wasn't that he didn't like Hayley; it was that he didn't know if he liked Hayley. Girls made him nervous, his claustrophobia worsened when he was around them.

"Are you okay with that?" Leah arched her eyebrows. Bug nodded hesitantly and gave her a smile.

"She is cool. I just don't understand how she could be so bubbly.

Leah laughed; she stood and squeezed his shoulders before walking away. He sighed and settled onto the couch. A moment later his phone rang. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?" He said as he answered his phone. There was only a heavy breathing sound. He repeated himself, there was still no answer. Then after a moment of hesitation, someone spoke.

"Hello, my son." Then the call ended. He stared at the phone in his hand a moment, then set it down and eyed it cautiously. That voice was so familiar to him. It haunted him in his sleep, waking him up in the middle of the night. Bug remembered when he had barricaded his window after one of his nightmares.

The voice had sounded like a deep, crackly, inhuman voice. It was menacing and bloodthirsty. It was the Ripper. Bug was almost sure of it.


	5. Useless

**Author's Note: **_Another chapter complete! Success! Ha, anyway it is lenghty. I included more depth with the help of **The White Prince! **Thanks!_

_So, I got dream sequences, halucinations and a death! Yayyy! So, enjoy!_

_Tell me what you think of it!_

_-Again, I own only the characters that I created. _

_*Ray-Ray_

* * *

The next morning at school, Bug avoided everyone's glances. His head had been throbbing since he woke up. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He even avoided Seth, who seemed to understand. He managed to make it through lunch without being disturbed; he had snuck outside to eat in silence. He liked being outside. He was always reminded of the Condor, flying free.

"You really shouldn't be out here." Someone from behind him said. Bug turned to see Hayley. Unlike her bubbly personality, she seemed upset.

"Then why are you out here?" Bug stood and wiped off his pants.

"Don't make this about me." She replied. Something in her tone seemed harsh; Bug could see it in her eyes.

"W-what's wrong?" Bug stuttered. Hayley's face immediately softened.

"I'm sorry. You didn't hear?" Hayley played with her hands.

"Hear what?" Bug was so confused. They started walking towards the building again.

"They found Dalia last night." Hayley's voice was barely above a whisper. "She was killed. They think it was someone who posed as… as the Ripper."

Bug stopped walking; he took several deep breaths and closed his eyes. What if it wasn't a poser? What if it really was the Ripper?

"Bug, did you hear me?" Bug could only nod. They walked into the school once more and Bug kept his head down. From the corner of his eye he saw the glint of some sort of metal.

_The Ripper's blade, _he thought to himself. But when he looked it was only someone's keys, dangling from their lanyard.

His head was throbbing, he rubbed his temples periodically. During the rest of his classes he could have sworn he saw the Ripper. He spotted pieces of his clothing, hair. But every time Bug would look a second time, he would only see another student.

He walked home alone once school had ended. He took the longer path, through the woods. Truthfully Bug hadn't wanted to ever go into the woods again, but something made him. His pace quickened when he heard a rustling to his left. Bug checked over his shoulder and swore he saw a large man behind him.

_Stop being so paranoid, _he told himself. _You are overreacting. _No matter what he told himself, he couldn't shake the thought of the Ripper from his head.

"Hey Bug," A hand grabbed him from behind causing Adam to jump violently. "Whoa, I didn't mean to scare you." Seth said.

"It's okay," Bug said. He stared at the ground and kept walking.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Seth asked as he shifted his bag on his shoulder.

"Uh," Bug thought for a moment, and then he remembered. "Yeah, Hayley is coming over to hang with Fang and me."

"Oh," Seth broke into a huge grin. "I knew you liked her."

"I do not!" Bug said, "Well, I don't really know." He shuffled his feet as he walked.

"You need to figure it out. She is cute, you won't have to long before she is taken. And I am not going to assure you that I won't be the one who takes her." Seth nudged Bug jokingly.

"Stop man," he said in a serious tone. Seth looked at Bug in shock.

"Dude, I didn't mean any harm. Look I'm sorry."

"Sorry," Bug muttered. He didn't know what made him act that way.

"It's cool." Seth said; he was always so cool about things. He never got angry.

"So Hayley is going to come over?" Seth said ending the silence. Bug nodded, they were coming up to the road, and Bug was almost home. "That's cool."

"Hey, why did you walk through the woods? Don't you live on the other side of town?" Seth glanced at Bug quickly then looked away.

"I… I just felt like it." He said shrugging it off. "Well I better get going; I don't need my dad on my back when I get home." He saluted to Bug then ran off in the opposite direction. He remembered how Alex would sneak up on him in that way and then leave in a moment's notice.

"Hey, I wondered where you went after school ended." It was Leah; she was leaning against her car. Next to her was Hayley, she still looked dreadfully sad. She gave Bug a brilliant smile.

"How are you feeling?" Bug asked. She shrugged and stepped toward him. Without any hesitation, she wrapped her arms around him.

"How are you Adam?" She let go and looked at him, still smiling. "I like your real name better. Why does everyone call you Bug?" They walked into the house and settled down. Hayley had her bag so she set it next to the door uncertain. "My mom also said I need to do my homework, so I guess I need to get that out of the way before we watch a movie or something." She smiled sheepishly.

Hayley was a pretty girl, her cheeks were flushed her teeth were white. She had curled her blonde hair, the way it cuffed her face was just right. Her eyes seemed to sparkle, even when she was so sad. Bug shook his head and looked to the floor. Leah was grinning wildly, and even though Adam wasn't looking, he could tell.

"That sounds good." Leah said. "Besides I have to write this sort of essay for my physics lab. I might as well get it out of the way now." She dug through her bag and pulled out a large binder full of papers. Hayley walked over to fetch her bag as well. They all settled on the couch and did their homework. Bug tried to focus on his work but the headache was getting worse. After a second wave of nausea passed, he stood and excused himself.

He locked himself in the bathroom and ran the water to block out the sound of vomiting. He tried everything to vomit, but couldn't. He washed his face then looked into the mirror.

_You try the finger thing? _Alex had asked the day of their presentation. He nodded, and then realized that he had done it just now as well. _That sucks. _Adam looked down into the sink and realized that the water had not been sucked into the drain.

"What the hell?" He asked. He pulled and pushed the stopper, but nothing happened.

He caught a glimpse of something in the water. He squinted, hoping that his eyes were playing tricks on him. He watched it for a long moment, and there was nothing. Wait, there it was again. It was a flash of dark curly hair.

_Dalia,_ he told himself. She was running down the street. She kept looking over her shoulder. Then she disappeared again. Bug was gripping the sides of the sink and leaning towards the water. The next image was of a knife shinning in the moon light. The word vengeance gleamed as the knife moved forward, slitting Dalia's throat. But the killer wasn't done; he lifted her with one hand by the neck and thrust the already bloody knife into her abdomen. Her eyes were wide with fear, and she was trying to scream but all that could be heard was a horrible gurgling sound. She reached for her neck and stomach once the killer had tossed her to the ground and fled the scene. There was a glimpse of him; he was dressed in the same costume that Alex had worn, the costume they used for the Ripper puppet.

The knob on the door jiggled and Bug cut off his scream by placing his hands over his mouth.

"You okay Adam?" It was Hayley. Bug unlocked the door and looked back to the sink. The water was gone.

"Yeah, I just… I don't know." He shook his head and led her back downstairs. She put her hand on his back and smiled kindly.

"Did you finish your homework Miss. Goody-two-shoes?" Leah joked.

"Yes," Hayley said hotly. "I am not a goody-two-shoe!" She said defensively.

"Okay, gosh I was only joking." Leah held her hands up in surrender. Hayley sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry." Leah put her arm around the younger girl and sympathized.

"I understand how your feeling. It will be okay. So, how about a movie? We got Netflix." Leah smiled and walked into the kitchen. She tore open the box of microwave popcorn and tossed one into the microwave.

Hayley loosened up and sat next to Bug on the couch.

"I won't watch any chick flicks." He announced promptly. Hayley laughed.

"Good, I am really not ready to cry again." She said jokingly, but for a moment or so she remained quiet staring at the ground. Bug looked to Leah for advice, but she was still in the kitchen.

"It's going to be okay," he said, trying to sound reassuring. She leaned into him and just stared at the floor more intently. Bug put his arm around her and gave her a sort of half hug.

"Thanks," she said softly.

They ate at least some of the popcorn as they watched and corny horror movies that were ages old. Most of what had been made was thrown across the couch at one another. They had a great time together. About half way through the movie marathon Leah broke out the sweets. Bug noticed that Hayley like Sweet Tarts in particular.

"So, you never told me why they call you Bug." She said as Leah and Bug drove her home. She grinned, expecting an answer.

"He liked to eat bugs as a child. So I thought it was fit to call him that, and it stuck." Leah laughed.

"I did not!" He exclaimed, and then he turned back to Hayley and answered. "When I was five, I loved to collect bugs. It's simple. Bugs fascinated me." Hayley nodded.

"Well here is my stop." She smiled at Bug who was getting out of the car to open her door. "Thanks," she said as he helped her out. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow. Bye Leah!" She called as she scurried into her house.

Adam got into the front seat and they drove back home.

'_You will never be free of me.' _He heard in his head. Bug squeezed his eyes shut and prayed the voice would go away. It was a deep gruff voice.

"Bug, are you alright?" Leah shook him gently. He opened his eyes and sat up straight. They were in their driveway again. He must have fallen asleep.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Leah still didn't seem satisfied.

"Is this about what happened to Dalia?" By the mention of her name Bug saw her death. He looked at his older sister and nodded. He also saw that there was fear in her eyes as well.

"It isn't possible though, right?" He whispered. Leah shrugged.

"We should be sure before we assume." She got out of the car and walked into the house, Bug at her heels.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked as she made her way up the stairs.

"I mean, we need to do research, isn't that your area of expertise?" She looked at him critically, almost meanly. Bug shrunk back slightly.

"Okay," he whispered and he walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

"Bug, I didn't mean to sound so rude." She said on the other side of the door. "I guess this Ripper business is making me unlike myself. Anyway, tomorrow I am going to go speak with Officer Jeanne. She knows a thing or two about strange spiritual things." After a moment she walked away and Bug got ready for bed.

Once asleep, he was dreaming again. He was watching from some sort of closet. He was in the school pool. Across the way, he saw a girl crying. Next to her was a familiar curly red head. She was praying. Bug moved around, backing up he hit something and it fell over. Penelope looked up and stood, telling the girl she would be right back. She walked briskly to the connecting hallway, but found nothing. She was scared now; it was clear in her eyes. She ran back calling the girl's name.

"Melanie!" When she reached the pool she found that the girl was gone. She looked around hastily.

He approached her from behind. She turned and tried to scream. Her screams were cut short. He grabbed her, covering her mouth, then he swiped his knife, the Ripper knife, across her throat. He held her there and watched the blood flow into the pool, staining the water red. She was attempting to cover her throat. The attempts were feeble. She was trying to mouth something.

_Bug, _he finally realized.

_Such a wonderful feeling, _he thought to himself. He carried the girl from the school. She was limp in his arms now. He hurried through the woods and set her next to the upturned ambulance.

_Such memories,_ he thought to himself as he left her there.

Bug woke up sweating once more. It was already seven. He knew that he should get ready for school. He dressed in a long sleeve shirt and dark jeans. Leah was waiting downstairs for him. They left together, Bug chewing a breakfast bar as they walked to school.

"So, have you decided if you like Hayley or not?" Someone said from behind. Both Leah and Bug jumped. Seth chuckled.

"I think he does." Leah said now laughing. Bug glared at her. He was blushing, Leah smiled. Bug knew that she wasn't going to let him forget this. They arrived at school together. Leah spotted Maria and walked off with her. It was just Seth and Bug now.

"So how did it go last night?" Seth nudged him, raising his eyebrows. Bug laughed.

"It was fun. We hung out and watched movies." He made a move to open his locker. From the corner of his eye he saw a thin dark haired girl walking alone with her head down.

_Melanie, _he thought to himself.

"Hey, can I catch you later?" He asked as he pulled out his supplies for his first classes.

"Melanie, wait up," he called as he saluted Seth. That had become there thing, their symbol of friendship so to say.

The girl turned to Bug and after a moment glared.

"What do you want Bug?" She spat the words.

"Uh," Bug said losing his composure for a moment. "I just wanted to see how you are doing."

"I am fine." Her eyes were watering. "I've got my family and my own baby."

"How is he?" Bug asked scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Brandon is fine. He can be a handful at times, but my mom helps out." She froze for a moment. "Why am I telling YOU this?" She shook her head and began to walk off.

"Melanie, wait." Bug said taking her arm gently. "I don't understand why you are so upset." He also wasn't sure why she chose to name the baby after the father, who had been a player until his last moments.

"Because, it was YOU who survived. Why wasn't it Penelope or Brandon?" She was crying now. "You are useless to me. Penelope cared about me; she helped me when no one else would. Brandon, well he wasn't as great as he seemed, but he wasn't heartless. I know that if he was alive, he would be helping me with our child." She turned and trudged away.

Bug stood there in shock. She had called him useless.

_Am I? _He thought to himself. Inside he felt broken, but at the same time he was outraged.

"Hey Adam," a bubbly voice from behind him called. Bug ignored her call, and walked on to his first hour class.

At lunch he sat outside alone. It was then that he let it sink in. He was useless to Melanie. He didn't understand why. He hadn't done anything to her. Inside he knew it was because he had survived. She resented him for that. Despite his attempts to hold in his emotions he started to cry. Now he was glad that he was alone. After the sadness had gone away, anger took place. If it hadn't been for him the Ripper would have gone on to kill everyone in the town, he enjoyed the kill too much. Why couldn't she understand that? Bug slammed his fist into the ground.

"Are you okay?" It was Hayley she was walking up from his left. Bug sighed and took a hand full of grass in his hands.

"I don't know." He shrugged. He wasn't sure he wanted to talk about this. Pulling out the grass he lifted his knees to his chest and rested his arms there.

Today Hayley wore lose rise jeans, and a bright colored three quarter sleeved shirt. Her hair was down aside from some strands that had been pinned up. She sat next to him and asked again.

"I guess the story about the poser is really getting to me." Hayley looked at Bug sadly.

"I shouldn't have told you," she said looking at the ground.

"No," he said looking into her eyes. "I am glad you did." Then after a moment of hesitation he asked, "Can I trust you with something?"

"Yeah," She weaved her arm through his. Bug sighed heavily and thought about how explain.

"I saw Melanie today." He started. "She was fairly rude to me. Well, she was a complete jerk." Bug wasn't really one to cuss that was always Alex's thing. "I just wanted to see how she was doing. She went off on me and said I was useless to her. She wished that Brandon or Penelope had survived. It confused me. Brandon had just left her. Penelope, she was so kind to everyone. She didn't let anyone put her or anyone she cared about down." He stopped there, and then remembered his dream. He spoke again before Hayley could talk. "I had a nightmare about Penelope last night. I dreamt about how she died. It was horrible. I haven't dreamt about any of the Riverton seven since the Ripper was alive in Alex. I don't understand what is going on." He looked at Hayley; she was looking at him in shock, or something similar to it.

"You think I'm nuts." He said pulling his arm away from hers.

"No! I don't think that at all. Adam, I wouldn't think you are crazy. I understand what you are saying about what Melanie said to you. Brandon did use her, but you don't know what happened last year when he found out. He tried to call her, but she didn't answer cuz she was praying with Penelope. He left a voicemail saying that he would help her if she wanted him to. She called him back after, but he didn't answer." She hugged Bug tightly. "It isn't your fault."

He tried to believe what Hayley had said but he could find no reason. Before he returned inside he saw someone in the distance. Bug squinted. He gasped when he made out what the figure reminded him of.

"What is it?" Hayley said and looked in the direction Bug had been staring. The figure was gone now.

"Nothing I guess, I thought I saw someone."

They hurried inside together, Bug looked over his shoulder one last time and saw the figure again, in its hand he was the glint of some sort of metal in the sunlight.


	6. Superstitions

**Author's Note: **_Greetings, this is chapter 5! Exciting, I know. Anyway, it took me a while to write this one, so i hope it is satisfying. Review with your thoughts._

* * *

Bug woke up the next morning hearing Leah crying.

"What's wrong?" He said as he entered her room. Leah whipped her head around and glared at him through her red- rimmed eyes.

"Last night I went to pick up Maria… and I found her outside her home. She was lying there, bleeding."

"W-what do you mean?" Bug asked dumbfounded.

"What do you think I mean Bug?" She spat. "She is dead. She was killed in the same way all the others were. The way the Ripper killed. He is fucking back." Bug sputtered as Leah pushed him out of her room and slammed the door.

Aunt May was standing in the hall, her eyes wide. Bug looked at her then walked into his room once more. He heard her walked into Leah's room.

"Honey, do you want to stay home from school today?" He heard her ask. Bug was unable to hear what his sister had said, but he figured she only nodded between sobs. "I will call the school. Get some sleep." She walked and knocked on Bug's door. "Do you want a ride to school?"

He was ready within fifteen minutes. As he sat in his aunt's car he wondered about Maria and how traumatized his sister had been. He almost felt responsible for her pain, but he hadn't killed Maria. Or had he? He had a foul taste in his mouth due to the migraine he had. Once he was at school he tried to throw up with no luck, as usual. He washed his hands and glanced up in the mirror. He about screamed when he saw Seth's reflection behind his own.

"Man, are you bulimic or something?" He asked jokingly. Bug shook his head furiously, which only added to the pain. Why was it suddenly so bright in the bathroom?

"Migraines, I suffer from them." He pushed open the restroom door and left, Seth following close behind.

"Your girl keeps asking about you. She managed to find me this morning and she hasn't stopped talking about you." Seth said rolling his eyes.

"You mean Hayley?" Bug asked. Seth nodded dramatically. "What did she say?"

Seth chuckled heavily.

"Man, you like her." He said. "She just wants to know your whole life story. She thinks that it is so amazing that you are the legendary hero. I don't see how it is so awesome, I mean it happens everywhere." Seth was only joking; he had acted the same way the first day that Bug returned to school after that horrible night.

"She is cool." Bug finally mustered. "She actually talks to me about stuff other than that night. She doesn't try to treat me like a hero." Seth shrugged, not knowing what to say.

The tension in the class was evident when Bug walked into the room. Some students looked at him, but when he caught their eye they looked away. No one greeted him good morning, which was strange. He knew what the silence was about: Maria and Dalia. Even after the bell had rung for class to begin, they sat in silence. Bug had never thought that silence could make a migraine worse, but it did. Every small sound was ten times louder than it should have been. A girl to his left was rolling her pencil along her desk top, he was tempted to turn to her and snatch the pencil. Instead, he took a deep breath and put his head down.

He didn't find Hayley until she was getting into a car after school. He waved to her, but she must not have seen him.

"I think she is ignoring you man." It was Seth walking up behind him.

"Wasn't it you that said she was talking about me this morning?" Bug said, spinning on him. Seth made a gesture of surrender.

"Girls are weird," was the only thing he said. Then he clapped his hand on Bug's shoulder. They walked through the woods together. Bug still didn't understand why Seth would bother walking all this way when he lived in the opposite direction.

Seth crept off silently when they reached the road again. Bug watched him walked back into the woods. He only turned once and saluted to Bug, who returned the motion. When he walked into the house, he found Leah sprawled across the couch asleep. He tried to be quiet as he shut the door, but she woke up.

"How was school?" She asked unconcerned.

"It was pretty lame." He said throwing his bag to the side. "Leah, I'm really sorry." He said awkwardly.

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes. Then she stood and walked into the other room.

Bug wasn't able to figure out why Leah ignored him for the rest of the week. By the weekend he had given up on trying to communicate with her. On Saturday he left the house and went for a walk through the woods accompanied by his old friend. The crow was the closest his Aunt had come to letting him have his own Condor. Even so, he appreciated the gesture. Edgar flew above the trees for a while, then perched himself on Bug's shoulders. It was a foggy morning, just the way Bug enjoyed it. Though this morning, it seemed eerie. Several times he found himself jumping at the slightest noise and he could have sworn that he saw a figure in the distance.

"You're letting your fear get to you." He said logically. "The Ripper can't be back."

He continued to walk. As he did he thought he heard screaming. It was a deeper, male voice. It almost reminded him of… no it was impossible. Brandon was dead, and had been for over a year now. He scanned the woods and swore he saw something lying on the ground. It looked like Brittany's purse. He doubled back and looked at the spot he had saw it. There was nothing there, but in place of the purse was a ringing sound. It sounded just like his phone. He reached into his pocket, but his phone wasn't ringing. He walked over to the area the sound was coming from, but it disappeared. It was silent now. Bug heard something to his right; he spun around and only saw the rustling of a nearby bush. He reasoned that it was probably a squirrel or a rabbit. He hurried in the opposite direction of the noise and watched as his companion flew above him.

The sky suddenly darkened, clouds were swarming above the trees creating a green color in the sky. Thunder crashed and lightning struck, so suddenly that Bug screamed. Rain was pouring heavily, he ran in the direction he had come and covered his head in a futile attempt to stay dry. By the time he reached the road, he was drenched. He had another fifteen minute walk until he was home, he hadn't anticipated this storm.

He stomped into the front door glowering at his feet, he slammed the front door. When he looked up he saw the worried glance from his aunt and the glare from his sister.

"What?" He demanded. Leah continued to glare, while Aunt May looked to the floor.

"Oh, nothing." Leah said in a sarcastic tone. She scoffed and walked into the kitchen. "Aunt May only called you like ten times." Bug could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"Why didn't you answer your phone Adam?" His aunt asked in an even tone. Bug took his sopping shoes off and stood in front of his aunt.

"It didn't ring." He was sure it hadn't rung. He remembered hearing it ringing, and then finding that he was hearing things. It was strange.

"That can't be. I left you a voicemail, look at it." Bug sighed and pulled his phone out. Surely enough, there was one voicemail, he was flabbergasted. "I could have sworn that my phone didn't ring."

"Where were you?" His aunt asked seriously.

"I was going for a walk in the woods." He turned to walk upstairs and change.

"Bug, please come back in here." His aunt called, but he was already walking into his room.

"I need to change." He called down before slamming the door. He knew that she didn't believe him.

It was chilly, even after he had stripped off his wet clothes. He pulled on a new pair of boxers and jeans before he realized that his window was wide open. He walked to the window cautiously, looking at his closet, the bed and the doorway. He slammed it shut then stared out of it. There was a slight glare in the window; he swore he saw something gleaming. He spun around and saw Leah staring at him through the doorway.

"What has got you spooked?" She was laughing at him. He glared at her.

"Did you open my window?" He asked as he pulled a sweater over his head. When he pulled his head trough the top, he saw that Leah was just staring.

"No, why?" She leaned against the threshold.

"It was open when I walked in." Leah looked to the window then back to Bug.

"Weird." She shrugged and walked away." Bug knew that she was thinking the same thing he was. The memory was still too fresh for him to forget.

He didn't bother looking for Hayley the next day. He wanted to be alone anyway. Seth found him at his locker, but Bug slipped away once he was distracted by a tall red-headed freshman. He endured the first few hours without any disturbance, his teachers were still regarding him with some sort of fear, but he ignored it. He skipped out on lunch and sat outside perched in a tree.

In the distance he saw a flash of red. He doubled over, and fell from the tree, hitting his head against the trunk.

"Shit," he muttered to himself. He sat up and looked back in the direction he saw the red flash.

In the distance was a tall, thin, red-headed girl. His heart did a flip in his chest. He knew she couldn't be there, but yet she was there, walking towards him.

"Hello Bug, God's peace." She greeted him, smiling. Bug let out a soft sigh and smiled back at her. "How are you?" She asked placing her arm on his shoulder. She was wearing a knee length skirt and a simple blouse.

"I am good." He replied simply. Penelope saw right through him, she always had, even if they didn't associate often.

"Truly, how are you?" She said he hand touching his cheek. She sat in the grass and beckoned him to join her.

"Alone, I am alone." He said softly. "Most of all I am scared that the rumors are true. Penelope, is the Ripper back?"

Penelope smiled kindly and stood up.

"It will all be okay. Just keep your friends and family close to you. Don't let this turn them against you. You have a kind soul Bug." She hugged him briefly then walked off into the distance, fading as she got farther away.

"Who were you talking to?" A voice from behind him said. Bug jumped to his feet and spun around.

"No one, I was talking to myself. I was conversing with myself. It is what I do when I am alone, which tends to be most of the time." He looked at his feet. "Look I know you might not want to talk to me anymore, but just don't do anything stupid."

"What are you talking about?" Hayley asked. Bug looked up into her pale green eyes.

"Just forget it," he said hastily. He headed off back to the school without waiting for Hayley. She hurried behind him silently. When they were back inside she slipped something into his hand.

"Read it," she said before falling away into the crowd. Bug opened the note once he had made it to his next class, careful to keep it out of sight.

_Meet me at the tree you climbed today. Please? Message me with your answer. _She had beautiful handwriting. Bug folded the note and shoved it in his pocket while he pulled out his phone. Wary of the teacher instructing the class, he pondered over the idea of meeting her.

It wasn't like he wouldn't want to meet her after school. He just couldn't trust her. When he thought it through, it seemed ridiculous. But he was going to have trust issues no matter who he became close to. By the end of the hour he had his reply: _come home with me, we can walk together. I don't think we should be outside alone. You know,_ he sent the message then tried to pay attention to the lesson at hand.

Bug watched the clock with anticipation during the last hour of the day, waiting for the bell to ring.

"What has got you so riled up?" Seth whispered across from him.

"I am meeting Hayley after school." He replied, keeping an eye on the teacher. She had never been fond of Bug. Apparently fame was nothing to her. At first, he found it refreshing. She treated him like everyone else. But now she was being downright rude. The bell rang and he jumped up rushing from the class, he ran into a few desks on his way out, causing a couple of girls to giggle. Seth followed him until they found Hayley in the front of the school.

"Good luck," he winked and trotted off in the other direction.

The walk to his house was quite uneventful. Bug felt jumpy, every sound caused him to fly three feet in the air, but he noted that Hayley was in the same state. They walked along to road, agreeing that the woods were not a place they wanted to be. Fang's car was parked in the drive and she was standing outside smoking a cigarette. Her anger had lessened, but she wasn't herself. She eyed the two of them cautiously before saying,

"Hey."

"You know Aunt May hates it when you smoke." Bug said as he held the door open for Hayley.

"I'm not in the house." She replied softly. Bug shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah," he muttered as he shut the front door. "So, shall we do our homework first?" He asked turning to face Hayley. She nodded sheepishly and settled on the couch.

The two of them had gotten lucky; they didn't have much homework. When they finished they walked up to his room. Hayley sat on his bed and looked up at him. He was beyond nervous; it wasn't like they were going to do anything mischievous, but that didn't help. He felt a cold sweat appear on the back of his neck. His eyes flickered over to the window, it was opened again. He rushed over, placing his hands on the top of the window and slammed it shut. He saw Hayley jump from the corner of his eye.

"Sorry," he muttered before he left the room. "I'll be right back."

He hurried down stairs to find his aunt sitting in the dining room.

"Have you opened my window?" He asked in a frustrated tone. He placed his arms on the back of a chair and leaned forward.

"Adam I don't understand what you are asking me." She looked confused, she shuffled the pile of bills that she had been looking at, and eyed him. He stalked off and walked back to his room. Hayley was looking at the objects on his dresser, one of which was himself and Alex. She spun around when she heard the creak of the door.

"I… I'm sorry Adam, I was just curious." She grabbed her arm and rubbed it nervously.

"Its fine, but you know; curiosity is what killed that cat." He smiled softly. He knew how cliché it sounded, but he couldn't resist.

They sat there for some time in an awkward silence. Hayley rubbed her arm continuously. Bug paced the length of the room until Hayley spoke up.

"Do you want to sit? I can move if you want." She made room for him on the bed. Bug slid next to her and fell back, laying his head against a pillow. "Are you okay?" She asked as she tucked her legs under her.

"I think he is back." He said abruptly. He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a deep sigh. "Leah won't speak with me because of what happened to Maria. I was worried that you weren't going to after what happened to Dalia. Everything is falling apart again."

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about." Hayley said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

He sat up, leaning on his elbows. Shaking the hair out of his eyes, he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked, he felt mentally worn out, and the week hadn't even ended. Hayley was a bubbly and happy person, so it was strange to see her so uncertain and timid.

"I don't know if I was seeing things or if there was something out there, but I could have sworn there was something or someone in the woods last night." She looked at Bug apprehensively. "I went for a short run to ease my thoughts. I was about halfway through my usual route when I hear a rustling and what sounded like a scream. I whipped around and saw something in the distance. It was big, but it hunched over. That was all I saw because I turned around and booked it home."

Bug thought in silence for a long moment. He didn't know what to say; nothing was making sense to him. His door was opened farther and his sister stood there with her arms crossed.

"I spoke with Officer Jeanne, the religious woman." She said to both Hayley and Bug. Bug stood up and began to pace. "She said that it would be more appropriate to speak with her mother; she is wiser. She also told me that we could all go out for lunch this weekend, at her grandmother's home. Hayley, I guess you could come along as well.' She didn't make eye contact, but it was the closest communication that Bug had had with his sister since Maria died.

"Tomorrow then," Bug said looking from Hayley to his sister. Leah simply nodded then walked from the room, Hayley nodded and watched Leah walk from the room.

"Is she okay?" She whispered.

Bug only shrugged. He hoped that her mood would fade, but he feared that it wouldn't.


	7. Lemonade, Sandwiches, and Harold

**Author's Note: **_Hello, I have finished chapter seven. It is shorter; but nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for your reviews. I hope i continue to please you! Review with your thoughts! Thanks!_

_~Ray-Ray~_

* * *

The week passed by slowly, and uneventfully. Bug was glad there had been no more people reported missing or murders. He had a feeble hope that it would just disappear, never to be spoken of again. He knew it was foolish.

"Are you ready to go?" Leah asked Bug; she was returning to normal but at times he watched her slip into that depressing mood. Bug nodded.

There first stop was Haley's house. Once they had picked her up they made their way over to Officer Jeanne's home. Her grandmother lived with her in a small quaint place across town. When they arrived it was obvious that those living in the household were very religious. On the door hung a strange symbol; Hayley shot a glance back at Bug. He shrugged. He took a step forward and knocked.

After a long moment Officer Jeanne came to the door. She got a look at Bug and Leah and opened the door wider.

"Welcome, I just finished lunch. Come on inside all of you." The scar across her neck was prominent. The Ripper had left his mark upon her. Bug looked away.

"Don't worry boy, I understand your unease and it doesn't offend me." Then she spoke to an older woman who was sitting in a rocking chair. Her dark hair was streaked with grey, and it was pulled into a tight bun held by a pencil. "Grandma, the children are here." Bug frowned at the word 'children' but shrugged it off.

"My grand-baby tells me you have questions about the murders that have been occurring." She said not looking from where she had been staring off moments before. Jeanne leaned forward and whispered.

"She is blind," Hayley nodded and Leah made an inaudible 'ah'.

"Yes ma'am, your granddaughter said that we could visit and discuss it over lunch." Bug said in a faint voice.

"You are the boy, aren't you?" Bug scowled at her words, not understanding. "You are the one who killed the first reincarnation." She stated.

Bug nodded, but then realized that she couldn't see him and he began to fumble with his words.

"Ye-yes," he stuttered. The woman smiled at his stammering and stood; walking towards the kitchen.

"Who are the others that are with you?" She asked as she made her way with her walking stick securing her way the kitchen table.

"My sister, Leah; and my friend, Hayley," Bug whispered. He hesitated before following the woman into the small kitchen; Leah and Hayley close behind them.

"Would you like some lemonade my dears?" She asked as she poured her own glass. Bug watched her with his eyes wide with amazement as she filled all the glasses. Jeanne handed the three of them their glasses and a plate with sandwiches.

"Go on and eat." She said kindly. Bug glanced at Leah and saw that she was becoming impatient. Hayley on the other hand looked bewildered. Bug to a hesitant sip of the lemonade; it was very sweet. He finished his sandwich quickly. It was scrumptious.

"So what do you have to ask me, younglings?" Leah, Bug and Hayley looked from one another. Leah finally took the initiative and asked the first question.

"Do you believe that the Ripper is back?" She said bluntly. Her voice quivered at the mention of his name.

"I believe that he has repossessed a body." She said between sips of lemonade. Her daughter sat nearby listening to the conversation.

"What do you mean by that?" Hayley asked. She leaned forward in her seat and leaned her elbows on the table.

"Sweetheart, leaning your elbows on the table shows poor manners." She said in a light tone. Hayley lifted her arms from the table and set them in her lap quietly, her eyes wide with shock. "I simply mean the soul of the Ripper never left the earth. He feels that he has something left to do."

Bug leaned back in his chair taking in a deep breath; this was something that he should have expected. The first time the Ripper had been reincarnated was into a new born child, Alex. He couldn't think about his poor friend now.

"But he couldn't have reincarnated into another infant, not enough time has passed for that." He said, trying to make sense of what the woman was saying.

"That is true, so he had to take the body of a grown person. But he can't do that if the soul still inhabits the body, or is strong enough to keep control." The woman said between bites of food.

"Then how would his soul reenter the human world?" Hayley asked.

"He invaded the body of one who had a weak soul, or whose soul had fled the mortal body."

"If he were to die again, would there be no way of knowing if he would actually leave the mortal world?" Hayley said.

"No," she said in a flat tone. "That is the worst news, I am afraid." She stood and began to walk into the back hall.

The three sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. The old woman called from the distance. They scrambled from their chairs and followed Jeanne, who was opening a glass door. The backyard was vast. A large willow was set at the center of the yard, and it had grown well. Its wispy branches were thick and strong. Jeanne's mother was sitting in a chair placed next to the tree. A dog ran freely in the yard. When it saw Bug, Leah, and Hayley; it ran up sniffing the three of them curiously.

"Harold, come over here." The woman said. The chocolate lab trotted to the woman and sat at her feet, laying his head in her lap. "That is a good boy." She said scratching behind his ears.

With Jeanne leading the way, they walked over to the woman and pulled up some chairs.

"How would we find him?" Leah asked hesitantly.

"I think you already know that answer. The two of you know the Ripper better than anyone who is alive. I don't think it is wise to go looking for the reincarnation, especially you my son." She said to Leah and me.

"Then what are you going to do?" Leah countered.

"Pray." She said softly. "I suspect that that is all you wanted to know. I am growing tired. I am sorry, but I must say goodbye." She stood and walked in, the dog guiding her by leaning his body against her as she walked.

They left the house quietly, saying goodbye to Jeanne and then walking out to Leah's car.

"Well, that only made me more scared." Hayley said.

Leah nodded as she put the car into reverses. Bug only stared off into the woods and swore he saw a cloaked figure once more. He began to fear for the old woman's life.


	8. It's Just a Dream

**_Author's Note: _**_Hello everyone, I have completed this chapter, and it contains two dream sequences, the second I was given help from **The White Prince. **Thank you once more! Please review, and as always tell me what you think honestly! I loave hearing from the readers! Enjoy!_

_*Ray-Ray_

* * *

_It was dark outside, and he was traveling stealthily. He didn't want to be heard. He knew that she didn't live alone, which meant that he may need to kill both people. The woman had always been able to see through him. He never could understand how. But he knew that she was a threat to him now, despite her age. He made his way around the house lurking quietly through each room in search for the old woman. He found her sitting in the rocking chair in the front room. _

"_I figured you would visit me tonight, Ripper." She said softly. Her tone angered him; he strode forward and placed his hands on the arm rests of the chair. _

"_Don't speak to me like you know who I am." He demanded; his voice was gruff. _

"_But I do know you." She said simply. "Now don't toy with me child, do what you came here to do." There was not a hint of fear in her voice. She simply folded her hands and looked up at him waiting patiently. _

"_Fear Ye, the Ripper!" He shouted in the woman's face. She didn't even flinch as he raised the knife and struck across her throat. He was reminded of the woman's kin, who he had attempted to kill years before. The woman merely smiled as blood poured from her neck. She opened her mouth to speak, but she only made a gurgling sound. Her message was clear. _

'_May the wrath of God fall upon your evil soul.' He simply chuckled. _

_ From somewhere in the hall he heard a sound, spinning quickly he trudged down the hall. When he found the younger woman, she was standing with a pistol in her hand._

"_Hello Ripper." She said before firing the gun. With no hesitation he rushed toward the woman. Her gun had backfired and missed. This gave him the advantage he needed. She fled to the bedroom and struggled with the window. He ran and tackled her head on, through the window. They tumbled onto the lawn. The woman was strong, but she was in a state of shock from the fall. _

"_I've got you know you cunt!" He shouted as he reopened the scar on her neck and watched in marvel as the blood seemed to glow on her dark skin. She threw her hands to her neck, but was unable to stop the bleeding. For good measure, he stabbed her in the stomach and thrust the knife upward. _

"Bug, get out of bed!" Leah shouted. Bug suddenly sat up knocking his sister to the floor with a flailing arm.

"Jerk," she muttered as she stood up.

"What?" He looked at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I had a bad dream." He rubbed his temples, he hadn't been awake for a minute and his head was ready to explode.

Leah froze, and stared at him for a minute.

"What kind of bad dream?" She asked. She sat down on the bed next to him and eyed him precariously.

"It was just a nightmare about…" he hesitated, thinking of something to say. "It was nothing." He said finally. Fang looked at him but said nothing. He knew she saw right through his bluff, but she wasn't going to push it.

"Mom… I mean May has breakfast ready." Bug laughed lightly at her slip of tongue. Leah rarely called Aunt May mom. If she had it had been in a sarcastic tone, almost cruel. But that was before the Ripper had been defeated. Now the term would slide every once in a while, and she didn't seem to mind.

They ate quietly at the table; Leah didn't look like she had gotten much sleep and neither did May. Bug picked at his food. He had no appetite today. At one point Leah threw down her spoon and began sobbing again. Aunt May stood and took the food to back into the kitchen. Bug followed his aunt.

"What is wrong?" He asked softly, so Leah wouldn't hear. Aunt May avoided his gaze.

"Jeanne and her grandmother they are…" She stopped and swallowed, turning her gaze to the sink. "The police found Jeanne outside her home; she was drenched in her own blood." May turned away and walked upstairs.

Bug stood there motionless, he felt nauseous. He leaned over the sink and threw up, turning the faucet on so Leah wouldn't hear. Today was going to be a long day.

By third hour, Bug could hardly stand the throb in his temples; he set his head in his arms and tried to tune out the sounds around him. Within minutes he fell asleep.

_He woke up in his room, his old room. He looked around and saw the dresser placed across from him and the closet next to the door, which was ajar. A cool breeze caused him to pull the covers around his face. He looked to his left. The window was open as well. He got out of bed and shut it. The next second he heard the door slam. Bug spun around, but saw nothing. Then slowly, his closet door began to slide open. Bug took no time to see what, or who, came from the closet. He turned back to his window and yanked it open. Without looking over his shoulder he climbed through the window and slid from the roof. He glanced up at his window and saw only a blur as the figure moved from the window. He fell to the ground and glanced up at his room, he then stood and staggered off into the woods. _

_ He knew immediately that it was a mistake. He remembered that all of his friends had been found in the woods. It was the Ripper's domain. Bug knew that even if he ran, the Ripper would find him; he didn't give up. He stumbled through the thicket and made his way to the river's edge. He stopped and looked around. The candles around the ambulance were lit. It created an eerie glare across the remains of the ambulance. Bug blinked, and he swore he saw someone in the driver's side of the car. He shook his head and counted to ten with his eyes shut. He heard splashing from the river, but when Bug looked over, he saw nothing. Then he heard the unmistakable voice of a demon possessed man._

"_I told your friend I would get them all. You are last my dear son." A large hand grabbed him by the sleeve and pushed him into the river. Bug heard the faint clash of metals as the blade slide out. _

"_I am not your son." He kicked the man and tried to stand, but the muck under the water was so slimy that he fell back down. The Ripped grabbed him once more and turned Adam so he could look him in the eye. _

_ What Adam saw terrified him. He was looking into the face of his best friend, the one that they buried in the ground a year ago. He would have screamed, but a hand covered his face. _

"_Alex is dead." He muttered, though it was barely audible. The man laughed, something about the laugh was wrong, and twisted. _

"_That is what you think." He said as he dunked Bug under the water and held him there. Bug kicked and flailed his arms trying to break free. He was pulled back above water by his hair and before he could clear his eyes of the water he felt a sharp pang in his side. _

"_Look at the blood as it spreads through what was once clean. It is beautiful." The man looked at the knife and ran it across Bugs cheekbone. He felt the skin tear at the touch of the blade named vengeance. _

"_Bug took all his energy and adrenaline and focused it in his legs. He then kicked the man, who fell over into the water and tried to run once more. _

"_You son of a bitch," the Ripper yelled. "He reached over and grabbed Bug at the ankle. He fell back into the water and sputtered for air. The Ripper took his last strikes, stabbing Bug once more in the abdomen and then slitting his throat with care. As Bug was struggling to cover his throat and breathe, he watched the man reached up. But before he could see anything else, his heart had slowed to a stop and his eyes lost all sight. He was a lifeless corpse._


	9. Not That You Remember?

He screamed and scrambled out of bed feeling his neck and chest. He gasped for air and staggered to the bathroom. He was alive and he was breathing, no wounds. He turned the shower on and stripped off his clothes. Bug sat on the floor of the tub letting the water roll off his head and shoulders. Then he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, but the visions of the blood filled his mind.

Bug jumped at the sound of someone at the bathroom door.

"Are you okay?" It was Leah, she peeked into the room.

"Go," he said in a gruff voice. Leah stood there for only another moment before she closed the door again.

He didn't know what to do so he left the house. He walked around and made his way to the river. Images flashed in his mind. The blade, blood, and the river flashed through his mind. His dream and the Ripper's reappearance were all connected somehow.

Bug had slowly waded into the water, he was now knee deep. He looked down into the water and saw something, a reflection.

"Alex?" He whispered. The water rippled and changed. A man with a mangled mess of hair and the vengeance blade in his right hand was looking up at him through the water. Bug screamed and fell backwards. His hands sunk into the murky mud beneath the surface. He then felt a sharp pain, let out a yelp and tried to stand. He fell onto his knees, and crawled back to the bank. He was covered in mud; he stood and took his shirt off to wring it out.

Back at home he stripped off his damp clothes and threw them in the laundry, and then he found something else to wear. Leah came into his room as he was putting on a new pair of jeans; he jumped when he turned to see her leaning against the door frame.

"Have you heard of knocking?" He said aggravated. She shrugged.

"Not like there is anything for you to hide." She laughed. "Anyway what happened to you this morning?" She walked into his room and sat on his bed.

"Nothing, I had a bad dream that's all." He tried to shrug it off, but he remembered the blade, and the pain.

"I got that much, I heard you screaming in your sleep. Was it the Ripper?" She said in a more sensitive tone. Bug looked away from her and rummaged through his drawers for a shirt. He found a sweater and pulled it over his head.

"Yes, but it was different from the other dreams." He shuddered. "He killed me, in the place where he died."

"You died in your dream?" She said bewildered. "Isn't it bad if you die in your dreams?"

Bug shrugged; he didn't want to worry about what it meant that he died in his dream. Leah was rambling on about what it meant and what it could mean for him in the near future. He was getting a head ache and he couldn't stand her high pitched voice any longer.

"Get out." He said harshly. She stopped and stared back at him. He repeated himself once before he shoved her none too gently out of the room.

He sat in his room pondering over the dream, but the migraine became unbearable. He felt nauseous so he made his way to the bathroom. Nothing he tried worked. He stared in the mirror and washed his face. He went back to his room.

"Hey man." Seth said.

"Holy shit, how did you get in here?" Bug said. He fiddled around with things on his desk.

"Your aunt let me in. She said you were upstairs." He said shrugging. "Are you doing anything today?"

"No, why?" He asked. Seth grinned. Bug wondered what he was up to.

"I heard there is a party over by the river. It's supposed to be a memorial for the ones who died recently."

"Isn't it a bit soon for something like that?" Bug said looking from his window. "I mean, they haven't caught the killer."

"You worry too much." Seth said laughing.

He agreed to go to the party but he still felt uneasy about the circumstances. He and Seth sat in his room for a while and discussed Hailey.

"Do you think she is going?" Bug asked. Seth only shrugged. He took Bug's cell and waved it in the air before tossing it.

"Call her and find out." Bug caught the phone, nearly dropping it.

The phone rang four times before Hayley picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hayley, its Bug." He said softly into the phone.

"Hey, Bug." She said in a light tone. "What's up?" Bug stammered, forgetting what to say.

"Uh… I was wondering if you heard about the party going on tonight, out by the river."

"Yeah, I did. Are you going?" She asked.

"Yes. Seth is dragging me out there." Seth flipped him off.

"Oh, okay." She paused. "I'll see you there." Then she hung up the phone. Seth smiled and walked into the hall.

"Let's go."

The bank was full of people. Someone had their car doors open and was blasting music while supplying the drinks. Couples were scattered across the area standing too close. Seth had already spotted a pretty girl and was talking to her leaning against the ambulance. With some odd realization, Bug knew that Penelope had been laid there after the Ripper killed her. He could see her pale skin and lifeless eyes. He shook the thought away.

"Hey there stranger," someone said from behind. Bug spun around to see Leah.

"Hi Fang," he said. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"I didn't know you would be coming to such a party." She said in a maternal tone.

"Seth suggested it." He said sheepishly. Fang shook her head and walked away. Someone touched his shoulder lightly causing him to jump.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." Hayley said giggling. Bug shrugged it off smiling lightly. "I am surprised to see you here."

"I'm surprised I came at all. This place… I want to burn it down." He said honestly. He wanted to burn away the memories of his friends. He wanted to forget the things that happened to the seven of them that night.

He and Hayley walked farther from the party and sat on some boulders at the edge of the water. They sat in silence for some time. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. Bug closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Who do you think would do such a thing?" Hayley said, breaking the silence. Bug opened his eyes and stared into the murky water. He shrugged, Hayley didn't seem to notice and she continued to talk. "It really disturbs me that someone could do this to anyone. That person may be cruel to others, but that doesn't justify murder."

"No it doesn't." Bug said.

"It all really freaks me out." Hayley shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. "What do you do when you get scared?" Something stirred in Adam's memory.

"Well, I talk to my sister, or walk in the woods. What about you?"

"I… shop." She said in a light voice. Bug was instantly reminded of Brittany. Her face flooded his mind; he was suddenly filled with a great sadness.

'_Ah behold Bug, what light through yonder window breaks?' _Alex had said that morning on their sixteenth birthday.

'_You should really get out more Bug. Shop… That's what I do when I'm scared.' _Brittany had been scared too. She knew deep down that they were going to die. Was it his turn?

"Bug, are you okay?" Hayley touched his hand.

"Yeah," he jumped at her touch, but didn't move his hand. Her touch was comforting and he needed that. He slowly turned his hand so their fingers were laced together.

They sat there in silence leaning against one another. She didn't say anything to him, and he said nothing to her. Bug was reminded of how close they had been when they were in his room. There was laughter coming closer, causing Hayley to jump from where she sat.

"Hey man, Leah is looking for you." It was Seth, and latched to his side was a short brunette.

"What does she want?" Bug sighed. Seth shrugged and turned to the girl at his side.

Leah was leaning against her car smoking a cigarette.

"You know that is eventually going to kill you. Aunt May won't approve." She glared and flicked the butt at his feet.

"We need to leave." Bug stared at her in shock.

The nights passed with fragments of strange dreams, not involving him at all. He didn't die again, but he was killing people. He was killing his own friends. The most frustrating part was that he couldn't remember who or where. As the weeks went on he became suspicious. He couldn't speak with Officer Jeanne or her grandmother; which upset him further. On a Thursday, Bug fell asleep in class and began to dream.

_He was running. He heard the wail of sirens and the shots of guns. He made it to the river and waded into the water. _

"_Ripper, stop!" Bug turned around to look at the strange police officer who had called out to him. He smiled maliciously and raised his knife. The officer lifted his weapon in response; but instead of a gun in his hand he held a sock. Bug later thought that the sock had been strange, but in the dream he paid no mind to it. He thrust the knife in his stomach and pushed upward. He then shouted as he fell to his knees,_

"_I am the devil's own." _

Bug woke with a start and clutched his stomach.

"Adam, are you alright?" The teacher asked; she seemed to have been in the middle of some lecture.

"I am fine," he went to wave her concern away but noticed his hand was bleeding. He looked around him and saw that his pencil was covered in his blood. He clenched his hand in a fist and stood. "May I go to the restroom?" The woman gave him a worried look, but filled out his pass silently.

Bug walked to the bathroom and washed off his hand. The cut had been fairly deep and he had nothing to wrap around it. He grabbed the sleeve of his shirt at ripped part of it off and tied it around his hand. From there he walked to the nurse's office.

"What brings you here?" The old woman said kindly. Bug unwrapped his hand. The woman observed the wound in silence and began to clean it. "How did you manage that?" Bug blushed and looked at the floor.

"I had fallen asleep. I-I guess I must have gripped the pencil too tight." He shrugged. The woman chuckled deeply.

"That's a way to teach you a lesson isn't it?" She smiled and patted his hand; now bandaged and cleaned properly.

Another week passed with no sign of the Ripper. The folks in town were beginning to believe that the omen had left the Riverton. Even Leah had seemed to forget about Maria's death. Bug himself was feeling worse than ever. The voices of the other six were raging inside his mind.

'_He can't be gone; unless it was an imposter.' _Brittany hissed.

'_Britt, calm down. It was most likely some freak.' _Brandon said in an angry tone.

'_Bug,' _Alex whispered. _'Have you killed anyone?' _Bug flinched at the question. He was glad that the six only spoke with him when he was alone, because Principal Pratt would have him shipped away to a facility if he knew.

"Not that I remember," he whispered to himself. He could feel Bug's skeptical glance, even though he was only real within his mind.

'_Not that you remember?' _He questioned hypothetically. Bug groaned to himself.

'_Don't think about that Bug, you are a hero and you will always be one.' _Jerome said confidently.

"Wouldn't you guys know if something was taking over my body and killing people?"

'_Not if that spirit pushed us away to where we couldn't see anything. It would be like falling asleep. We would have no recollection of the event just as you wouldn't'. _Jay said. _'It is most likely that you took in the Ripper's soul when you killed Alex.' _

'_God is with you Bug, I don't believe the bad soul would have been able to penetrate your mind and make it the Ripper's new domain. Pray to the Lord Adam, he is our shepherd. He will guide us into the light.' _Penelope said in a soft gentle tone.

Bug did pray that night, at dinner and before he went to bed. He hoped Penelope was right; that night he went to sleep and he saw the Ripper in his nightmares once more.

* * *

_**A/N:** Hello, I have finally finished the ninth chapter. I am sorry for the great wait. At the end of this chapter I finally brought in the fact that Bug has the souls of the six, for company. I have posted a poll, about the Ripper. Look at it and please vote. I would love to see your thought about the new Ripper. So please, review. And thanks for the love. _

_*Ray-Ray_


	10. Best Friend Problems

_First, I must apologize for the GREAT delay in updating... I feel terrible. Second, I must thank the White Prince for giving me just hte right advice to get this chapter written. Third, I hope you enjoy as always and I hope you will share your thoughts with me in your reviews. I believe I left you with another cliff hanger, so I do plan to update quickly. I seriously hope my fans havent lost interest... I do feel terrible.. Im filled with this trerrible guilt. But as always Happy reading._

_I love you guys, all my fans. Truly. I am terrible to you though.. I promise never to make you wait so long again.. _

_*Ray-Ray _

* * *

Slamming the snooze button, Bug turned over in his bed. For several nights now he had been dreaming of the Ripper. Things seemed to only be going downhill. The whole town was in complete chaos. The funerals for the victims of the recent murders were being held this week and the night watch had been increased, a demand from the sheriff. Aunt May insisted on going to prayer group every Wednesday night due to the tragic events. The coordinator was determined to get Bug to talk, open up about his feelings.

"Now son," he would say. "You were greatly affected the last time something like this happened. How does this make you feel now?"

"What do y-you mean?" Bug would ask.

"Well, are you scared?"

"Of course," he would reply every time.

This Wednesday however, he pretended to be ill. He waited in his bed until he heard Leah and his Aunt pull out of the drive way; when the coast was clear he opened his window and climbed out.

"Finally," Seth said. "I thought you had forgotten."

"Dude, I wouldn't forget." He shook his head. "My aunt wouldn't let me be. She wanted to stay home and nurse me back to 'heath'." He chuckled. Seth only shook his head.

They were sitting outside a gas station waiting for Seth's latest girl. Bug was feeling skeptical; he figured he would end up being a third wheel, and not for the first time. Seth was swearing that it wouldn't be like other times.

"Hey, there she is." He smiled as he stood from the curb. Bug looked over and saw a thin girl walking their direction. As she got closer, Bug realized who it was.

"Are you kidding me?!" He hissed. "Dude how could you!"

"Whoa, hold up bro." Seth said holding up his hands as a sign of surrender.

"You knew I liked her!" He was flailing his arms now. Seth was grinning madly, which only infuriated Bug more. "You really hit an all-time low man… not cool." He was fuming; flailing his arms uncontrollably.

"Calm your shit dude." Seth said his face serious. "I called her so that you could hang out. I'm going to go out with someone else. Look she is coming around the corner now."

Bug stopped short of his next retort and looked past Hayley. Another girl was walking up behind her; she was wearing a low cut shirt and a short skirt. Bug thought that that she fit Seth's type. He relaxed.

"Sorry dude…" He said softly. Seth put his arm around him.

"It's cool," he waved it off. "I wouldn't do that to you though, you know that man."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." He shook his head. Hayley had reached them.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hi," Bug said just as soft. He looked at Seth who was already making his way to his girl. "How are you?"

"I'm okay; I haven't really felt like myself lately though." She said; Bug gave her a look asking her to elaborate.

"Well, I don't know." She began, "Everything is so messed up right now. I just went to my friend's funeral a few days ago, and I don't know what to do. It seems like the whole down is falling to pieces. We all thought it was over. Everyone believed that you had fixed everything. You were our miracle Adam." She was crying; Bug stared at her horrified.

"A miracle…" He whispered.

"_You were the miracle child, while I was the painful reminder." _He could hear Leah screaming. It was happening all over again. He couldn't shake her voice from his head now.

"Adam," Hayley was standing inches away from him now. "What is going to happen?" He could see the fear plain as day in her eyes. He didn't want to make anything worse for her, but he didn't want to lie either.

"Honestly, I don't know." He put his arm around her to comfort her. One of the boldest things he had ever done. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Do you want to know what I think we need to do?" She nodded. "Stick together," He started. "All of us. I mean you, me, Seth, and Leah. It doesn't have to stop there though, everyone needs to stick together. It is the only way we can survive this. No matter who is behind this. We cannot let them rip us apart; it is what they want to happen. That sort of thing makes it easier for them to attack us.

"W-we have to stay strong." He began to falter and he hated himself for it. He wanted to be strong for Hayley. He swallowed his pain and continued. "We have to be strong for those we have lost."

Hayley looked at him with teary eyes, but she was smiling.

"That was beautiful." She said, leaning close to him. Bug's heart rate increased. He knew what she was doing; he didn't know what to do about it.

She wrapped her arms around him and planted a small kiss on his lips. Bug started at her closed eyes in great shock. Slowly he found himself wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up to him. He closed his eyes and kissed back; which _was _the _boldest _thing he had every done.

He felt clumsy, but she didn't seem to notice. When she pulled away, Bug was a little disappointed.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now, I was just too shy." She grinned and took hold of his hands. He was so self-conscious; he didn't even register what she was saying. He was too worried about whether or not his breath smelled, or if his palms were sweaty. He needed Seth there to tell him what to do, or… Alex, he thought sadly.

'_I am always here Bug.' _Alex said cruelly.

'_I know… But I mean in person.' _He thought silently.

_I am only messing with you Bug'. _Ale reassured.

"Where did you go?" Hayley asked, waving her hand in front of his face. She giggled.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay, you think too much though." She leaned up and kissed his nose. "Well, it is getting really late. Do you think Seth will be back soon?" Bug shook his head. "I didn't either. Walk me home," She suggested.

"Of course," He held out his arm for her to take. He was feeling more confident than he had ever felt, and he couldn't describe it.

The next morning he woke up early and made breakfast for everyone. When May and Leah woke up; they were speechless.

"Someone is in a good mood." Aunt May said; smiling. She sat down and let Bug serve her. Leah stood in the doorway with her eyebrows arched, but she was smiling as well.

"I bet I know why." She laughed and sat down. "Hayley," she said in a teasing voice. Bug smiled sheepishly.

"Oh," Aunt May said laughing.

"Guys, shut up." Then he added, "Please." They only laughed harder. They ate breakfast happily, and they forgot about everything for a while.

"Well, get ready for school." May said. "I'll clean up." Bug and Leah stood reluctantly and went upstairs. Bug heard his aunt turn on the television. The news was on, and they weren't reporting good news. He looked at Leah and they both sat at the top of the stairs listening intently.

"Last night, the body of a young girl was found in an alleyway across from the local gas station. A suspect has been put into custody; however, police are unable to release any names at this point and time. Officials said the girl was found with the exact wounds as previous victims this year and the Ripper cases in the past. This is very unsettling news, but hopefully our fears will be put at rest." Bug looked at Leah.

"Leah, we were out there last night… Seth, Hayley and I. Seth met with this girl… What if it is her, and they took him in?" Bug began to hyperventilate.

"You were out there?!" Leah said shocked, but she shook it off. "You don't know if it was her, it could be any girl and any suspect. Why don't you call Seth and see if he answers?" Bug nodded.

"That is a good idea." He ran into his room and grabbed his phone. He fumbled to find the right numbers.

The phone didn't even ring once; it went straight to voicemail. Now he was terrified. Had his friend been the copycat all along?

"He didn't answer," Bug said numbly. Leah had entered the room, but he wouldn't turn from the window.

"Maybe it died and he hasn't had the chance to turn it back on after charging it…" she suggested meekly. Bug could tell she had no idea what to say to comfort him.

"That is possible," Bug said feeling more hopeful. He dressed quickly and made Leah rush. "We need to get to school." He kept saying; he didn't want to lose faith in his friend.

At school there was no sight of Seth. Bug's stomach dropped; he couldn't believe it. His friend was at the police station, probably being questioned as he sat through school.

"_Have faith Bug." _Penelope said soothingly.

"It's hard to…" He whispered.

"_God will take care of everything. It is in his design." _She said.

"It is his design to make the only best friends I ever had both murderers?" He hissed.

"Bug is everything alright?" He spun around, and met eyes with Hayley. She looked worried.

"No…" He said at last. "I am worried about Seth." Hayley took his hand.

"I am too." She admitted.

"You don't think he did it do you?" He said softly. They were walking to English together. Hayley kept the pace slow. He was glad for that because he needed to talk to someone about what was going on, and he felt that Hayley was the best person for the job.

"I hope not. I think he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, if it was the girl he met with last night." She looked dubious despite her words. "But it doesn't look good for him either way. We were all there last night. But no one saw him after we split up."

"Are you accusing him?" He asked anger flaring inside him like a large flame.

"No!" Hayley said. "I wouldn't do that Adam. Look, I know you care about him and I respect that. If you believe he is innocent, then I do too."

_I don't know if he is or not… _Bug thought to himself as they walked into the classroom.

Despite the efforts of Hayley, Penelope, Brittney, and Alex, Bug still worried about Seth. By lunch he had decided to stop by his house to see if he had stayed home sick, or just simply played hooky. After class ended, he said goodbye to Hayley by hugging her tightly.

"I'll be home as soon as I can." He told Leah, and he left in the opposite direction of the two of them.

The walk wasn't as long as it was to his house, but every step seemed to be a mile long. He was terrified of what he might find, or not find. He was about halfway when he heard something in the woods to his right.

_No, _he thought to himself. _It can't be… _He walked faster, bawling his hands into fist so he wouldn't tremble. By the time he was in view of Seth's home, he was sprinting.

He pounded on the door. No one answered. Bug decided that was not a good sign, kicking the door he turned away and tried to think of what to do next. He could go down to the station, or he could go home. He felt a pain in his hand, and looked down to see that he had his fists clenched so tight that he had drawn blood. Wiping his hands off; he walked away from the house and began to head home.

Having forgotten about the noise he heard; Bug took the long route home… through the woods. He needed the time to think about what was happening, and whether or not it was all true. His friend was MIA, and the only possible explanation was that he had been arrested. If it was true than Bug reasoned that it was his own fault for having bad taste in friends. Immediately he regretted even thinking of something like that.

Alex had been one of his greatest friends. Seth was a close second. He thought about all the times that he had spent with either of them. Alex had gotten Bug to open up, and become himself. He gave him confidence to be someone. Seth made him feel normal again. Seth encouraged him to be more outgoing. At the same time he never pushed Bug into something he didn't want to do. The more he thought about Seth, the more he didn't believe that he was responsible.

"_If he had the bad soul in him, he would be responsible." _Brandon muttered in his head.

"Don't say that! There is no way that is possible." Bug said loudly.

"_You heard the old lady didn't you?" _Brandon spat. _"She said weak souls can easily be overpowered. I believe the six of us have proven that." _He added in a snarky tone.

"I am not weak." He muttered. "Besides, you haven't taken control of me!"

"_Brandon does have a point though Bug…" _Jay said. _"Think about it. Seth used to be into drugs. That has to leave one's soul temporarily handicapped, if not permanently. It fits." _Bug shook his head.

"I can't accept that. I won't." He cried. Head pounding, he fell to the ground. "He would just kill me. The Ripper wants me. He doesn't want anyone but me. If it was Seth, he would have already done it by now." He reasoned.

"_Bug, you said so yourself. They feed of fear. Maybe he is toying with your mind. Waiting until you are most afraid." _Jay said.

"_Logically, everything points to him." _Brittneysaid_. "The evidence is there."_

"_Don't give up hope." _Penelope said, trying to give him faith.

"_Penelope is right Bug." _Jerome said. _"We only know what you know. Nothing is for sure." _He sent him a wave of comfort.

"_Don't bother lying to him Jerome. Brittney is right. There is hard evidence that suggests this kid did it. I mean his drug history, and the fact that he is nowhere to be found. He was also probably the last person to see that girl alive. Besides, why else would he befriend you Bug. He acts just like Alex did. Appearing randomly when you are alone, and then disappearing in the next second. It is just messed up. " _Brandon said. He felt hatred surge throughout his body. He also felt the shock of the other five.

"Are you fucking kidding?!" Bug shouted. He could faintly hear the footsteps of someone in the woods nearby. He tried to stand, but his head was pounding. Nausea overwhelmed him and he only fell back to the ground. The person was getting closer. Bug looked around to try and see whoever was approaching, but everything was blurry. He couldn't make out the plant to inches from his face. Vaguely he could hear his name being called out. He could have sworn it was the Ripper, calling him to join the others. Silently Bug accepted his fate. Someone grabbed his shoulders lifting him from the ground. He felt a piercing pain in his temples.

Then suddenly, his whole world went black.


End file.
